The Unusual Weight
=2017= January 1, 2017 So, today wasn't creepy. Infact, this was a great day! There's this new game that I'm interested in. It's called Weight Lifting Simulator. So, I kept grinding and grinding until I reached 3000 strength. It took me a few hours, but in my opinion, it was totally worth it. Then, right as I was about to leave, someone with around 4000 strength came up to me with the username "IAmVeryStrongInRoblox". I didn't realise it was over 20 characters long at first. Let's just call him joe. He did after all say he liked to be called joe. Anyway, he came up to me. He said hello, and I ran. That hour of walking on a treadmill payed off! He said that he was friendly, so I came back. I noticed his weight looked a little bit different. It had more weights on it - more than the double weight had. I asked him how he got it. He said it's just a beta tester award. So then we started playing around in the game, defending small people and having fun. After we got to know each other, I sent a friend request. He looked like a bacon hair, but with a hat instead of bacon hair. It was the verified hat. He also had a shirt with a cheeseburger and fries on a plate on the shirt, with text saying "I LOVE FOOD!" with a blue background. The pants were blue with black shoes. January 2, 2017 We started having fun in this new game called Jailbreak. We had loads of fun being police and defending the city! We eventually got the badge for arresting every criminal in the server and capturing them in prison. We were really proud of ourselves. Then we played build a boat for treasure for hours! Then he had to go. But I noticed something strange on my character's leg. A piece of grass? Then the grass just glided onto the ground like real grass. "Strange... must be an easter egg.", I thought. My boat then just flew through the stages to the end, then I got a message in chat: "Server S.O.S Leave immediately! Your account might be at risk!" in white text. I realized there was no person saying it, so it must be Server. I left quickly. And then I went to my profile and changed the password. Then I relogged to change my .ROBLOSECURITY cookie and AuthTicket. I then realized that could've just been an easter egg. Later in the day, Joe was back from dinner. We played Adopt Me for a few hours and the SOS thing popped up again. Joe told me not to leave, and that it can't break through 2 step verification. Then he left, then told me he had it off. I told him earlier that I had it on. January 3, 2017 Turns out Joe was right. I wasn't hacked. So we had fun in build a boat for treasure for around 25 minutes, but then, his shirt changed. It changed to just plain blue. Then he started asking some disturbing questions. "Why are your eyes green?" "Where do you live, (my real name)?" "Why do you sound like that?" So first off, I was freaked out. My eyes weren't green, it was just the color of the contact lenses, but how did they know at all? I asked them, and they said the shocking truth. "You allowed Roblox to use microphone and cameras. And now you are surprised. I can tell by how you just gasped and got out of your chair." And he was right. I did. So I took a hammer. And I swung it towards my webcam, but I stopped when he told me something. "If you smash your webcam, i'm just gonna hack your Roblox account and destroy it." But I figured he forgot about the 2 step verification. So I smashed the webcam right above the screen. Since it was a laptop, there was now a chunk missing in the computer. I avoided the screen. He then told me something crazy. "Why did you do that? I can still hear you..." I didn't know where the microphone was. So, I felt hopeless and asked my Youtuber friend who did hydraulic press videos if I could suggest something for a video. MY LAPTOP. He accepted the offer after what I told him about it. January 4, 2017 It's the day. He took the battery out of the laptop before crushing it - he is good at making his own phones, so he could use it for a tablet potentially. And, before this all happened, I ordered a new laptop. It should arrive tomorrow. But anyway, he took the laptop I gave him to the hydraulic press. I was watching live. I was even in the video. So he started by giving credit to me for giving him the item to destroy. And the press touched the top. The laptop was destroyed - or so I thought. I asked him to put in the battery after the video ended. He shrugged and put it in. And to my surprise, it came on. Somehow. Roblox then opened up and Joe started talking through the speakers. So we shredded the laptop. So I just watched the video over and over again on my tablet getting more and more amused. each time I watched it get destroyed by the hydraulic press then the shredder. January 9, 2017 My new laptop arrived. Thankfully I didn't buy any Robux on my old Roblox account. I created a new one. But Joe was somehow on my friends list already. This one came with a webcam and microphone toggle switch, so I was safe from that. Joe changed his avatar once more, to a bacon hair. And he started sending chat messages to me. I took a screenshot of the chat log. You can see how creepy it was for yourself. So I just uninstalled Roblox for a few years. I really was surprised at how he found me. On my new pc. =2018= August 1 So I was watching YouTube, then realized I hadn't checked on Roblox in forever. So I payed roblox a visit. Big mistake. The background was all rainbow - not beautiful rainbows, I mean, noise rainbows. And it was hideous. My computer's hard drive started screeching and so I plugged in my SSD with windows also on it, and rebooted. I quickly opened up command prompt and ran the following command: CHKDSK C And it came up with unfortunate news. CHKDSK (HDD) The filesystem of C is: Unknown 104857600 KB in total storage 0 KB in use by the system 0 KB used 104857596 KB in bad sectors 4 KB free You may have to replace the drive. Comments on CHKDSK (HDD) I was heartbroken! 100 GB of work just gone! Gone like that! Then it suddenly checked my SSD... which is very bad for SSDs. CHKDSK (SSD) The filesystem of E is: NTFS 125000000 KB in total storage 3000000 KB in use by the system 5182346 KB used 0 KB in bad sectors 119817654 KB free The drive is OK. No further action is required. Comments on CHKDSK (SSD) I was grateful that at least my SSD was working fine. August 2 I heard a car pull in then knocking on my door. My dogs went crazy... I looked out the window and there was a guy there. And it looked like a knife was in his pocket. We called the police and they arrested him. Then we looked on the news. "Roblox hacker destroys computer HDD; and almost the owner" So I never played weight lifting simulator again. Category:Roblox Category:Medium Long Category:Mystery Category:Finished